Cycling is a popular pastime and is commonly enjoyed for exercise, recreation and sport. Often a cyclist will seek the most efficient use of physical effort to achieve distance travelled. Alternatively, when cycling for exercise, a cyclist may seek to vary effort exerted, including use of maximal effort, over a preset duration or in training directed intervals. Training in this way allows the cyclist to meet an individual training goal and allows the cyclist to work at a target rate of exertion to build endurance and to achieve other training goals. Often this means that a cyclist seeks to pedal at a constant rate while varying the work required, either through use of variable terrain, gears, or a combination of both. However when cycling with slower cyclists, such as children, or when cycling with walking companions or with a pet, the cyclist is faced with abandoning his training goal, or otherwise being unable to maintain a slow enough speed to match the pace of the companion. Other circumstances in which a cyclist may wish to maintain a slow pace while pedaling at a high speed may include while training indoors in a restricted area during inclement weather.